


Ring In The New Year

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, POV Lee Jeno, Romantic Gestures, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Jeno reflects on years gone by and spends New Year's Eve 2020 with Jaemin, the one person who is always by his side.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Ring In The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I wasn't planning on writing anything for NYE then this dropped out of my brain, so happy new year, everyone. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Much like the whole of 2020, this year’s New Year celebrations are different.

December 31st usually means a performance at Gayo Daejejejon and the excitement of yet another minor in NCT officially becoming an adult once the clock strikes midnight.

This year is finally Jisung’s turn, but with everything that’s been going on in the city and the world at large, the show has been pre-recorded. Jeno felt strange waking up that morning after a lie in, with nothing planned for the rest of the day. After Christmas, they’re usually back to the daily grind of idol life until Seollal, but he can admit to himself that it’s a welcome extra rest to have in such trying times. The group has had a big year. Some might say they deserve to recharge.

So, Jeno indulges Donghyuck over a choppy internet connection to play a few disastrous (for him) rounds of Overwatch and before he knows it, he’s gone past several mealtimes until his rumbling stomach makes him stop, despite Donghyuck’s protests to just order delivery and keep playing.

He emerges from his room to Renjun and Jisung sat on the floor near the TV, engrossed in what looks to be a board game about space and aliens. He opens his mouth to ask if they’ve eaten when Jisung apparently makes an illegal move and Renjun roars to life, collapsing into giggles immediately afterwards at Jisung’s shocked expression. Jeno moves into the kitchen instead to grab instant ramyeon as their door buzzes and Chenle loudly announces his presence, followed by more laughter.

Jeno shakes his head with a smile tugging at his lips and pops his head back into the room. Chenle is shrugging off his big padded coat to join the other two, seemingly invited to bring even more chaos to the game. Jeno raises his eyebrow. “Where’s the dog, Chenle-ya?”

Chenle narrows his eyes at him in disdain. “Her name is Daegal and she’s at home, getting some quality nap time in with her grandma. My mom.” he adds when Jeno tilts his head, confused. “Where’s your boyfriend, hyung?”

Despite the fact it’s been a few years already, Jeno still feels his ears burn and Chenle laughs brightly, pointing. “You’re so whipped!”

“What?” Jisung chokes.

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Not like that, Jisung-ah, come on,”

As the maknae stutters and flushes pink, Renjun smacks his own forehead. “Fuck! I forgot to tell you that Jaeminie’s waiting for you on the roof,” he says to Jeno.

Jeno puts the cup of food down on the couch. “On the roof?!”

“Yeah, he told me to give him some time and then tell you where to find him.” He looks down at his phone by his knee then at Jeno rather sheepishly. “Um - that was about an hour ago, sorry. He should be ready now.”

Jeno grumbles under his breath and flexes his hands into fists before deciding to leave the ramyeon where it is instead of putting it back in a petty show of irritation. It’ll probably annoy Jaemin the most out of everyone, but he’s too busy getting his jacket to really think it through. That’s a problem for future Jeno. Right now, he’s more concerned with finding Jaemin. 

He has seen Doyoung do vlives on the roof before, but it’s nothing compared to walking out to a path of two parallel lines dotted with tealights. The weather is bitingly cold and grey this early evening and it’s only when he looks closer that Jeno realises they don’t flicker because they’re not real, they’re LED instead. Trust Jaemin to think of everything.

Jeno can feel his smile growing, even when his face aches from the breeze, and he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his Zara biker jacket as he walks towards Jaemin who stands up, his back still towards Jeno. He's bending down when Jeno tries to catch his attention, hand raised like he's about to wave. "Hi,"

Jaemin nearly topples over. "Oh, fu - "

"Sorry!" Jeno exclaims, "Sorry, it's me. Finally."

He gives Jaemin a rueful smile, even if it isn't his fault he was late. The man he's smiling at is usually the one for that. Jaemin exhales in relief. "Good. I thought you weren't coming." He rubs his hands together and blows his breath into cupped palms. He's wearing his mint green hoodie, no coat, his black hair tousled from the cover of the hood.

Jeno looks down at the cosy blankets and pillows scattered at their feet, more tealights nearby, a space heater in one corner and an unopened food box of some kind then back at Jaemin, touched. "Jaeminie…" he breathed, grinning wider.

"Not exactly what we usually do, is it?" he shrugs.

Jeno closes the distance between them to grab his hand. He feels like ice. "No, it's not." Jaemin hangs his head in the pause. "It's better."

He chuckles when Jaemin smacks his arm with his free hand, the impact covered by his sweater paws. "I was trying to do something nice for us! Away from the others y'know."

Jeno puts their joined hands into his jacket pocket, warm and snug, and squeezes. It pulls Jaemin closer, their torsos and knees aligned. "I like it. I would've liked it an hour ago too, if Renjunie had remembered to tell me."

"Oh." Jaemin giggles, eyes bright even in the diminishing light and Jeno knows he's forgiven when they sit down and he lets go of Jaemin’s hands so he can lift the box to open the lid to a mini cooler. "Beer?"

"Sure." He takes out two bottles before Jeno recognises the non-alcoholic brand of one of them and nudges Jaemin's broad shoulder with his own. "Alcohol would warm you up right now."

Jaemin rolls his eyes, knowing he's joking, as he passes the right one to him and clinks them together. "Too bad the taste sucks."

Jeno takes a sip, but Jaemin puts his down immediately to bring the box of food in front of their raised knees and Jeno smells chicken as soon as it opens. Whilst this journey started because he was hungry, he decides it can wait when Jaemin sighs, disappointed that it's cold by now. Jeno drinks another mouthful for liquid courage before he puts it down also and pulls Jaemin under his arm until he's tucked into his side. "I'll warm you up instead then."

He ducks his head after he's said it and shivers as he feels the wind travel up his legs. "Lee Jeno," Jaemin purrs, catching hold of Jeno's hand dangling over his shoulder, "That was actually pretty smooth."

Jeno nuzzles his cold nose against Jaemin's cold cheek. "Learnt from the best." He kisses his temple. "But seriously, why didn't you bring a coat? It was snowing yesterday!"

"You know what I'm like," he laughs.

Jeno hums because it's true. He knows when Jaemin forgets to eat or that he needs to wrap up as warm as he tells everyone else. Jeno's glad he can be his own personal reminder and he can leech off his body heat any day, particularly in moments where his boyfriend tries to romance him with simple gestures. He hugs Jaemin tighter, feeling an intense rush of affection overtake him. "Thank you for this. I know I don't say it as often as I should and I know you don't need me to, but I do love you, Jaemin-ah. So much."

Jaemin blinks his sparkly eyes at him. "Because I bought you food and beer?"

"Well, yeah," Jeno giggles and tickles him under his chin. "But also because you care, a lot, about everyone, even when you're tired from practice or promotions. And you try and do romantic stuff like this, for us."

"I love you too, babe. To the moon and back." he whispers, squeezing Jeno's hand. They rest their heads together and look out at the view, the sky navy blue and twinkling as the city continues below them, the lights in festive colours. "I wonder if we'll hear the bell tonight?"

"Hope so. It's not the same without it." Jeno always remembers the moment every year at the pavilion when the Bosingak Bell signals the end of one year and welcomes the next. Last year, he and Jaemin even snuck out after the year end stage to go to Cheonggyecheon, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they didn't want to risk holding hands. "Do you remember the Christmas Festival last year with hotteok and the lights?"

Jaemin's smile is soft, wistful. "We didn't tell anyone we were going so it'd just be the two of us. We walked for ages and it was so pretty."

"I know we can't do that right now, but I'm glad we're here, together. _You_ looked so pretty that night, Jaeminie." The kaleidoscope lights of the installations had reflected off the stream and into Jaemin's eyes. "I wanted to kiss you so bad."

There's a quiet intake of breath as Jaemin lets go of Jeno's hand to turn his body towards him. Jeno watches the blatant invitation, blinking slowly, as the tension spikes, a little heat between them. He expects Jaemin to smoulder, so his heart flips when his long lashes bat coyly. "You could kiss me now," he murmurs, voice dropping low.

Despite wanting to lunge at him, mouth first, Jeno restrains himself as he gets an idea. Taking off his jacket, he ignores the cold attacking his bare arms to slip the jacket around Jaemin's shoulders. He's never seen him in this one before and he's biased thinking he looks good in all his clothes, but it's worth it for how Jaemin beams knowingly and leans in when Jeno tugs the front of his jacket together.

Calm only on the outside, Jeno giddily sees him briefly glance at his lips before his eyes close and they meet. Chaste at first, he feels Jaemin shiver as his warm arms settle around his waist, snuggled up against the cold, and a noise gets stuck in his throat when Jeno dares to deepen the kiss, tongue brushing the seam of his lips. They're extra chapped from being outside in this frigid air so long, but Jeno licks inside anyway. He probably tastes of beer, yet that doesn't appear to put Jaemin off as he cups Jeno's jaw with both hands.

When Jeno has to break away for a breath, the sight of Jaemin's pink nose, kiss-bruised mouth probably tingling like his, and even more ruffled hair makes him feel a little weak in the knees and glad they are already sitting down. Jaemin looks equally affected, biting his lower lip as he directs his hungry stare full force at Jeno until he's helplessly moving in again, heart pounding as they explore familiar softness and slick tongues, making out beneath stars they cannot see.

With Jaemin in his hands and his taste in his mouth, his senses are sharpened towards him, missing how Jaemin is getting warmer and restless before it's too late and Jeno's tipping backwards onto the blankets, no pause in their kissing.

Suddenly, there's an almighty bang, crack and fizzle and Jaemin holds motionless and steady as Jeno startles. He realises he must've missed the bell ringing whilst his lips were preoccupied as the sky explodes into continuous, wide bursts of light, welcoming in the new year. Fireworks dance in Jaemin's eyes above him and he wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. "So, how's that for romantic?"

Jeno can hardly hear him or his own laugh over the din of the annual display, but there's something enjoyable about a timely interruption. He wasn't sure they'd stage one this year and of course there's no crowd to watch in a traditional sense, but the thought that many people are staring up at the same sky as he is from their own homes makes Jeno happy, like they're all agreeing to say goodbye to this strange, hellish year.

He strokes Jaemin's bangs away from his eyes and smiles tenderly when he pushes into the touch, barely able to reciprocate as Jaemin rains tiny kisses onto his face because he's smiling so much. He hopes he can do something this sweet for Jaemin soon, even if they did abandon whatever the plan was to kiss each other silly under Seoul's fireworks.

Maybe he guesses Jeno's mind has floated away or he doesn't care about being this mischievous, but Jeno jerks when Jaemin noses into his neck, breathing him in then kissing open-mouthed, sucking at the sensitive skin to make Jeno shudder. "Jaem - " he gasps, "oh - should we leave?"

"We could just stay here," he smirks, in a lull between fireworks, except Jeno's ears are still ringing and his head spins from the magnetic pull of arousal.

He grabs Jaemin's wrist as he heads for the waistband on Jeno's pyjamas. Jeno shivers because he's denying himself, but Jaemin mistakes it for the weather and his expression drops into worry. "You're cold. Why didn't you say? Come on." Jeno wants to protest that they can at least stay a little longer to see the end of the fireworks before Jaemin winks. "If we go now we can be as loud as we want," he says into his ear, "and no one will hear us and give us shit for it."

With Jaemin lying half on top of him, Jeno sinks into temptation, his nose twitching when Jaemin pecks him there then drags himself upright to start picking up the important belongings. Jeno is trying to gather his energy after being kissed empty-headed when something vaguely wet and icy lands on his cheek.

Then again.

And again.

Jeno sits up so fast he's dizzy, but he can see the sky just fine and points. "Jaemin-ah, look! It's snowing!"

As the snow falls light but constant, he grins. "Couldn't have planned it better myself."

They rush to get out of the snow and back to the dorms, leaving behind the tealights for tomorrow morning and the loudest bangs of fireworks becoming slightly muted as they're no longer directly below the open sky.

With the living room deserted of members after midnight, Jeno manages to swerve Jaemin away from doing it on the couch, telling him he's done well tonight in lieu of not wanting to scar anyone in a few hours and leading him to their bedroom, fireworks popping and fizzing above, covering the thud of his body against the door as they resume claiming each other's kiss.

The next morning, Jeno groggily awakens to no sign of Jaemin and muffled raised voices outside the door. 

Before he can yank on a t-shirt and see what the fuss is about, Jaemin barges into the room, with a cup of instant ramyeon in his hand. "Who left this on the couch?"

Jeno laughs. Future Jeno failed. Sue him, he was a bit...distracted last night. "Oops. I did."

"Oh." Jaemin's shoulders relax, the fight draining out of him because they seem unable to get mad at each other for long. "Well, I'm making breakfast anyway. Something better than this."

"Thank you," Jeno smiles, throwing him a finger heart for good measure.

He's not sure if it's him being deliberately cute or how he hasn't put a shirt on yet, but Jaemin clears his throat and looks away from his own ways of paying back the romantic gestures. "Just make sure you put that on before you come out here."

He risks another sweep of his eyes over Jeno's bare chest as he nods at the t-shirt in Jeno's lap then hastily closes the door behind him. Jeno can hear that the others are awake too and the air from the swinging door had wafted into the room the heavenly smell of whatever Jaemin is still cooking. Jeno always did love his cooking the best.

He flops back onto the bed for a moment with a pleased sigh, thinking back on the abandoned chimaek from last night, the surprise fireworks and snow and the fireworks in the bedroom too.

All in all, it was a pretty good way to end the year and Jeno arrives into the kitchen a short while later, kissing Jaemin's shoulder over his sleep shirt and ready to start his 2021 with a good meal prepared by the man he loves, hoping it's a sign of better things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me. I MEAN IT. I have so many feels to share! :)


End file.
